amanecer sin tí x Resurrección
by Wizard Of Fate
Summary: Ron pondrá sobreponerse a la muerte de su gran amigo Harry. Hermione x Ron x Harry...Acaso ¿Hermione podrá lograr sacar a su amigo Ron de la más triste oscuridad?tercera parte arriba con un desenlace inesperado!dejen reviews! n.nGracias!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic es un re-make de uno que lei en la sección de Shaman King (serie de anime... lo pueden encontran en esa sección xD)Antes de empezar debo dar las gracias a la creadora de este gran e increible fic: **Kakashi.4ever** , que me dio la autorización de subirlo y transformarlo para que los del mundo Potter y seguidores del yaoi lo disfruten!

ahora para no ser tan latero, les dejo el fic

**Amanecer sin ti**

_**Hoy, se cumplen 2 años ya, sin ti,  
sin escuchar tu voz, sin tener tu cuerpo  
aquí conmigo**_

No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. A mi me parece que hubiera sido ayer. Estoy sentado, frente a tu cama, mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar. Siento como otra lagrima baja por mis mejillas. No puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo. Me dijiste tantas cosas… Que cumpliríamos un sueño junto… Y es así como lo dejaste a la mitad. Te felicito Harry, una vez mas has hecho un trabajo estupendo. Mis dedos marcan un camino hacia tu cama, sin embargo no tocan el plumón ni nada. Hace dos años exactos que mis dedos no tocan nada más que pan y agua. Pues eso es lo único que he comido durante este tiempo, es de lo único que me he alimentado. La verdad es que no me importa mucho. La puerta se abre, pero no pongo el menor interés en saber quien es. La inconfundible voz de Fred se hace presente en la pieza. "Vamos Ron… Tenemos que ir…" "Bajo de inmediato" es lo único que puedo responder. ¿Qué más podría decir, si ni siquiera puedo pensar? Me pongo un chaleco encima y las zapatillas. No me peino, no me lavo, ni siquiera miro por donde camino, razón por lo cual caigo por las escaleras. Mi mente esta en otro lado… En otro mundo… En ti, Harry… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Fleur me mira con una mirada que no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, una cara de preocupación, y viniendo de Fleur, quiere decir que todos están temiendo por mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien Ron?

-Estoy estupendo, no te preocupes

-No mientas Ron… es que así no eres tú. Pero si no quieres ir, no tienes porque. – Luego de decir eso, mira hacia cualquier lado, menos a mí. Sus palabras me acuerdan a ti… Me están dando la posibilidad de no ir… De quedarme en la madriguera, junto a tu cama y junto a todo lo que alguna vez te permaneció… Pero, sin embargo, de mis labios sale algo nada que ver…

-Por supuesto que quiero ir. No me quedare pajeando en la pensión ¬¬.

Me hubiera quedado en la pensión, pero tengo que ir a verte, donde verdaderamente estas… En el cementerio. Me pregunto si me extrañaras. Es algo extraña la pregunta, pues es obvio… Tú estás muerto, es imposible que extrañe a alguien. Debe estar feliz. Harry Siento que alguien toma mi mano. Ginny… Es cierto. A ella le duele tanto como a mí. A ella también le gustabas. Aun recuerdo cuando le rompimos el corazón cuando tuvimos que decirle. Ella salio corriendo, y yo quise seguirla, pero tu me paraste… Me dijiste que lo mejor era que estuviera sola… Y te hice caso, obviamente, como siempre. Harry… Me haces tanta falta… Ya llegamos al cementerio, un "curita" empieza a hacer la típica ceremonia. Muy poca gente ha venido, por ahí distingo a Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall, y a mi lado están Bill y Fleur. Detrás están Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Geroge, Neville y Luna. Mi mirada se detiene en mis hermanos los gemelos… Y me acuerdo del cuarto año, cuando a Fred y a George les reglaste el premio para financiar su negocio, o cuando fuimos donde Aragog… Sonrío vagamente al recordar eso… Luego te recuerdo cuando peleabas conmigo… No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos tantas veces y no lo aprovechamos… Que tontos fuimos… Un llanto me saca de mis pensamientos de la nada. Ginny rompió en llanto, y aprovecho esos momentos para irme corriendo. Me duele tanto…Harry… ¿Cómo puedo seguir sin ti? Sin darme cuenta, nuevamente lagrimas se hacen presente en mis ojos, y se resbalan rápidamente por mis mejillas, mientras inconscientemente emito un débil sonido. Mi cuerpo resbala y me pongo en cuclillas. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y recuerdo la sensación que tenia cuando tomabas mi mano… Primero era un escalofríos, y después un tibio calor que agradaba a cualquier persona que lo sentía… Cierro más fuerte mis ojos, y siento como algo en mi pecho comienza a tirar fuertemente, es un agudo dolor. Apenas logro apoyar mi mano en un árbol que esta al lado, y nuevamente cierro mis ojos, y con la otra mano me sujeto donde supuestamente esta mi corazón. Abro la boca y sin siquiera pensarlo, grito. Grito tu nombre Harrr… No lo soporto… "¡¡HARRY!!"

_  
__**Y no se que como seguir así, sin ti**_

Las lágrimas paran de pasear por mis mejillas. Respiro fuertemente pensando en que así se me va quitar el dolor. Siento un calor en la espalda. Unos brazos me rodean por la espalda, al tiempo en que siento como una cabeza se apoya ahí. Con la (ya muerta) esperanza de encontrarte, me doy vuelta, pero para mi sorpresa (y tristeza) es Hermione…

-Ya tranquilízate…-Sus palabras suenan muy consoladoras, pero eso no cambia en absolutamente nada mi estado.

-Y como quieres que me calme… Estoy en el funeral de… Harry… Y… - Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Hermione gruñe por lo bajo, pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho lo que esta haciendo.

-Ven… - Ella me toma de la mano y me trata de llevar a pasear, pero yo me resisto, pues encontré un buen consuelo… El árbol en el que estoy afirmado. Ella, simplemente sonríe. – Vamos… No seas tonto, acompáñame. Te va a hacer mejor que estar aquí "celebrando" la muerte del "elegido"… - Cierro los ojos…"el elegido"… Así era mi manera de llamarle cuando me enojaba o molestaba. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo en que miro de reojo a Hermione, quien me mira atentamente.

-Esta bien… - Levanto la mirada, para encontrarme con la (muy) sorprendida suya. Al instante, cambia bruscamente a una sonrojada cara (típica de ella) y con un jalón, logra hacerme caminar. - ¿A dónde vamos?

Me queda mirando como un tarado total, mientras sigue caminando. Yo solo la sigo, suponiendo que me llevara a la pensión a jugar (lo cual no me interesa en lo mas mínimo), pero bueno… Hermione tiene ese algo que cuando te pide una cosa, no se lo puedes negar por muy triste o enojado que estés. Al pensar en eso, a mi mente viene el recuerdo de Harry cuando me pedía algún favor. Por mucho que lo "odiara", no podía darle un "no" como respuesta. Al salir de mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que estamos en una playa con una magnifica vista… Pero eso es lo de menos. Pues esa vista me acuerda a ti. Harry, ya no se que hacer… ¡¡Necesito que vuelvas¡¡TE NECESITO! Siento como dos lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, y al parecer una le cayó en la mano a Hermione, pues esta inmediatamente se da vuelta y me mira con cara de preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-No se te nota – Noto un tono molesto en su voz. Harry…

-Pues si lo estoy… - Me siento en la arena. Esta calentita…Me recuerda a tus manos cuando jugábamos en las noches. Y de pronto tus manos están cubiertas de sangre, con un cuchillo en la izquierda completamente sangrado. Aun me pregunto si… Tu muerte habrá sido un suicidio o un asesinato.

-Ron… Estas temblando. ¿Tienes frío?- Hermione se sienta a mi lado. Parece muy preocupada. ¿Desde cuando le interesaré tanto?

-…Si…- Yo mismo me sorprendo con la respuesta ¿Tengo frío? Siento como ella pone la chaqueta que antes tenia en mis hombros. Un frío interno se apaga… ¿Frío interno? Ni yo entiendo lo que pienso. - … Aun no es suficiente… Me puedes…. ¿Me puedes abrazar? – Me sonrojo fuertemente, y al parecer ella también, porque agacha rápidamente la mirada. ¿Por qué le pedí eso? Siento como pasa un brazo por mi hombro y con este me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Yo simplemente apoyo mi cabeza en su pierna y me acuesto en la arena. Harry así me hacia en las noches, cuando veíamos juntos las estrellas. Harry…

_  
__**Sin tu voz, sin tu calor no comprendo  
que no estés viva  
me dejaste solo aquí, no es tu culpa ya lo se.**_

Pasan cuanto… ¿tres, cuatro minutos? O quizás mas. Hermione aun no deja de acariciar mi cabeza, no se lo que esta pasando ni en lo que pensé cuando le pedí que me abrazara. Debo estar muy mal. De la nada, Hermione se para y me mira. Me da su mano y me ayuda a levantar. Caminamos juntos, tranquilamente y sin ni una palabra, hasta que siento un escalofrío seguido por un calor en mi mano. Miro rápidamente y es Hermione quien me la tomo. Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo… "¿Qué haces?" le gruño. Ella solo me mira y me contesta con una sonrisa… De la nada, se detiene, y yo, sin darme cuenta, sigo caminando hasta que siento un jalón de mi mano tomada. Con el "fuerte impacto", caemos en la suave arena, yo encima de ella, por supuesto. Al darme cuenta de esto, siento como mi rostro se cubre de un color rosado fuerte, mientras que ella me queda mirando con cara de bobo. Quiero levantarme, pero unos brazos rodean mi cintura, dejándome inmóvil. "¡Suéltame Hermione!" Y como respuesta, recibo un "Mm. no… Creo que ya he esperado suficiente. Te soltare solo si me das un beso". Creo que he perdido el aliento. ¿Darle un beso para que me suelte? Hermione debe de tener fiebre. Loa miro con cara de enfado, pero esa rabia acumulada se va al pasado cuando me doy cuenta que Hermione es muy parecido a Harry… Tienen el mismo brillo en los ojos. Los dos son de alguna manera, parecidos. ¿Harry? Cierro fuertemente los ojos para despejar mi mente. ¡Estoy empezando a ver a Harry a través de Hermione! La verdad es que Bill tiene razón… Debo ir a ver un psicólogo. Miro nuevamente a Hermione. Ahí esta, mirándome atentamente, con una mirada idéntica a la de Potter cuando me miraba o esperaba algo de mi parte. "Esta bien…Pero solo uno" mi rostro baja lentamente hacia el de ella, nuestros labios se están rozando… Nuestros labios se están tocando, y me doy cuenta de que tienen la misma textura que los de Harry… Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco, y cuando vuelvo en mi para seguir con el juego de Hermione, me doy recién cuenta de que el ya se separo de mi, ya me soltó, me dejó libre.

Estas bien… ¿no? – Con un tono de preocupación, me mira sin pestañear. Yo me sonrojo. ¿Cómo decirle que lo estaba confundiendo con mi amado Harry?

Si

No te creo… Es por Harry… ¿no? – Mis ojos se abren tremendamente. Empiezo nuevamente a temblar, mientras siento unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

N-no…. – Sin poder contenerme mas, rompo en llanto. ¿Cómo seguir bien si Harry ya no esta conmigo? Me hace falta su todo…Su voz, su cuerpo, sus besos… Pero sobre todo, el… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir¿Por qué Harry¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo?... Harry…

Ron Weasley… Si no te habías dado cuenta… - Se para, y comienza a irse… Pero puedo escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo – Me gustas mucho… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

_  
__**Pero es que amanecer sin ti  
no lo quiero para mi**_

Aun no creo lo que Hermione me dijo. ¿Esta enamorándose de mí¿Qué le encontrara a una persona tan deprimente y triste como yo? Hace ya mas de una hora que llegue a la madriguera, estoy en mi pieza, mirando por la ventana. Aun no llega… Miro hacia la cama de Harry, y encuentro una foto de el. Mi cuerpo se arrastra hacia ella, y mis manos la toma temblando. La yema de mis dedos hacen el recorrido de tu cara, de tu cuerpo. Y nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Atrás de su foto (donde por cierto, sale muy bello) hay otra. Rápidamente las cambio… Y creo que casi me voy de traste al suelo por la sorpresa. Es una foto mía… Una foto de mi yo anterior… Una del Ronald Weasley alegre, divertido, bromista, simpático, feliz de la vida, y un poco bobo… Me miro… Mira como me dejaste Harry… Me hiciste cambiar desde tu muerte. Siento como las lágrimas tratan de salir, pero esta vez las contengo. La puerta de la madriguera se abre, casi en un ruido sordo, y a mi CASI no me interesó… Rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ver quien es… Hermione. Viene acompañado de Luna, quien esta con unas bolsas, por lo que supongo que fueron juntos al supermercado. Al verme, Hermione solo sonríe y me saluda. La Chica con la mirada perdida analizaba la casa (lo cual no me sorprende) y me saluda tímidamente. Luego, los dos se van a la cocina. De mi boca sale un gruñido. ¡Antes prácticamente me violó y ahora ni caso me hace! Los sigo hacia la cocina. Cuando me ven entrar, me quedan mirando raramente. Rápidamente mi cabeza empieza a pensar en una excusa, y se me ocurre una "¿Qué? Vengo a buscar un vaso de jugo". Luna me mira feliz y murmura algo parecido a "¡que bueno que se esta alimentando mejor!". Subo a mi pieza y me siento en la ex-cama de Harry, y me tomo el jugo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba… Tiene buen sabor. Sin querer, boto un poco en las desordenadas sabanas de su cama. Me paro rápidamente y la quedo mirando. "Jaja¡Harry se meó!" al pensar eso, mi risa invade el lugar. Busco en los muebles una toalla o algo con que limpiar la cama, y sin querer, tropiezo y caigo encima. A mi mente viene inmediatamente los momentos cuando, después de alguna borrachera o algo por el estilo, Harry me tiraba encima de su cama gruñendo, y yo sin la menor intención de dejarme llevar, le comenzaba a golpear y el me gruñía mientras besaba calurosamente mi cuello… Al recordar esto comienzo a reír y, de un momento a otros, largas lágrimas y roncos sonidos salen de mí ser… ¡¡TE EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO HARRY!

_  
__**No lo acepto, es un castigo**_

Estoy acostado en la cama de Harry, con los ojos llorosos, y con un punzante dolor en el pecho… No se que hacer… Creo que el dolor me esta volviendo loco… Escucho como la puerta de la pensión se abre lentamente, y yo, me paro de inmediato y bajo las escaleras… En mi aun no muere la esperanza de que Harry llegue por esa puerta, sudando, llorando, alegre¡Como sea! Excusándose por haberse ido por tanto tiempo, sin siquiera dejar una nota o avisar. Pero son solo Bill y mi madre, quienes al mirarme bajan la mirada, como diciendo "lo lamento". Suelto un suspiro como resignación, miro a Bill, quien al verme abre la boca, después la cierra y nuevamente la abre, y cuando creo verlo cerrarla de nuevo, queda con la boca abierta pensando en algo. Luego me mira nuevamente y suelta esa ridícula risita que solo el tiene. Mi madre comienza a gritar para variar y le dice a Bill que vaya a preparar la once… ¿la once¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Mis ojos lentamente miran hacia la cocina, con la esperanza de ver a Hermione salir de ella por primera vez desde que estoy arriba. Pero pasa el tiempo y Hermione no sale de ahí. De la nada, mis esperanzas desaparecen, y siento como nuevamente mis ojos se preparan para derramar una cascada de desesperación. Empiezo a subir de nuevo las escaleras, y al llegar a mi pieza, casi me caigo de traste. Hermione estaba ahí sentado, esperándome, supongo… Entro a la pieza y hago como que mis ojos no lo han visto. El se para rápidamente, y me mira. "Por fin subiste" ¿Hace cuanto que estará acá? "Pues yo te vi hace algunos minutos de lo mas feliz en la cocina con Luna" Ríe nerviosamente y me mira… "Hace poco que subí. Veo que estuviste escribiendo poemas o cosas por el estilo, sobre tu romance con Harry" Siento un balde de agua por la espalda. ¿¿ESTUVO LEYENDO MIS COSAS? Ahora si que no perdonare a Hermione Granger.

¿Leíste mis cosas? – Mi tono suena relajado, pero internamente soy un volcán que esta apunto de entrar en erupción.

Mmmm… Si. Escribes bonito¿sabes? Me gustaría que escribieras todo eso para… - Se detiene. ¿Para qué? Parece que abre la boca para agregar algo más. – para mí… - solo sonríe y las mejillas empieza a brotar un color carmesí

¿Para ti? – No se si fue una pregunta muy tonta, o muy obvia… Ahora recuerdo que me dijo que "parece" que se esta enamorando de mi. Si poh, y yo soy Estebita la Vaquita. Sonrío internamente. Mi mente esta en cuando Harry me enseño esa frase.

≥ Flash back ≥ (en tercera persona los flash-back)

Estaban Harry y Ron jugando en el patio de la pensión con el agua de una manguera que salía a chorro. Harry levantaba sus manos para agarrar el agua, pero lo único que conseguía agarrar(o lo único que verdaderamente quería agarrar) era el trasero de Ron, quien simplemente se sonrojaba al sentir el apretón y lo miraba en son de reproche. De pronto, Ron, al por fin llenar la botella que tenia con agua de la manguera, comenzó a correr, y con la manguera tropezó, y para que este no cayera, Harry lo tomo por la cintura y lo agarro de un brazo, quedando a la vez muy inclinado, con sus rostros muy cerca, y quedando en una situación… muy comprometedora. Al instante de ver sus caras tan cerca, Ron se sonrojo al máximo, mientras que Harry solo le observaba. El peli-rojo cerró los ojos al ver como Potter se le acercaba lentamente, pero los abrió al segundo cuando no sentía nada de nuevo. Ahí vio que Harry solo le sonreía con una sonrisa muy picara para su gusto.

¿Qué…? – Ron pestañó. No había entendido casi nada de lo recién ocurrido. – Yo pensé que tu… - Se sonrojó mas de lo que ya estaba (si es que es posible, claro) al recordar en lo que había pensado en el momento.

¿Qué te besaría o algo así? Como te gustaría. – Harry sonrió nuevamente, esta vez más notoriamente. – No lo haría ni que estuviera muerto… - y luego, murmuro algo parecido a – siii… _Y yo soy Estebita la Vaquita_.

¿¿Qué¿Estebita la Vaquita? AJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Una carcajada inundó el lugar. Harry lo soltó para dejarlo caer, pero a Ron poco le importó, cayó al suelo, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente, pero fue era aun mas fuerte la carcajada de este.

≥ Fin Flash back ≥

Una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en mi rostro. Esos momentos tan felices que he vivido con Harry no se volverán a repetir nunca mas, aunque se lo pida a Snape, a Dumbledore, incluso al innombrable. Hermione posa una mano en mi hombro, yo la miro con desgano, y ella me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta, y mis ojos se posan en la cama de Harry. Hermione también mira hacia ella,¿Qué estas haciendo Hermione¡Suéltame! – Mi voz suena muy desesperado, asustado, de todo… Y es que nunca me ha gustado nisiquiera que me hagan cosquillas.

¿Qué pasa Ron¡Solo estoy jugando! – Esas últimas palabras me desesperan más que antes. Jugando… ¡¡No me gusta el sentido de esa palabra!

Mis palabras quedan ahí, pues mi boca no puede pronunciar palabras si tiene otra boca encima. Menos con una boca tan apasionada como la de Hermione. Trato de resistirme a sus encantos, pero su beso me deja sin poder pensar, por lo tanto solo lo abrazo y le sigo el beso… La ultima vez que bese (la verdad es que fue el único e inolvidable 1er beso) fue a Harry, dos horas antes de su muerte… Abro grandemente los ojos y recuerdo que estamos… ¡encima de su cama! Este beso me esta recordando a Harry, pero ¿Por qué? Se supone que ahora me gusta Hermione, incluso le estoy respondiendo, pero súbitamente a mi mente llegó Harry. Y es que también ahora, con este beso, me estoy dando cuenta de que no puedo aceptar eso… La muerte de Harry… Aun estoy traumado con eso¡pero porqué! Si se supone que ahora quiero a Hermione¿Por qué? Nuevamente a mi mente viene Harry, pero esta vez no solo su imagen, si no todos los recuerdos que he tenido con el… Aun no puedo aceptar que el haya muerto!

_**Amanecer sin ti  
es como no existir  
no lo entiendes  
es un castigo**_

Me separo súbitamente de Hermione, esta queda atónita, me paro, le doy una ultima mirada que no entiende nada, agarro una parca (porque extrañamente se ha puesto a llover) y bajo corriendo las escaleras para desaparecer por la entrada de la madriguera. Me pongo rápidamente la parca y corro hacia una dirección indefinida. Miro hacia mis alrededores, y miles de recuerdos llegan nuevamente a mi mente, todos relacionados con Harry, los tristes y felices momentos que viví con el, pero sobre todo, el mas triste y difícil momento de toda mi vida, que aun no puedo superar. Su muerte. Me doy cuenta de que estos dos años que he estado viviendo sin el han sido un castigo, un infierno, la nada misma. No he hecho nada, son dos años en vano. No salía, no comía, no bebía, no dormía, siempre miraba la cama vacía de Harry, con rastros de sangre, completamente desordenada como el la dejó la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Y nadie la ha tocado, porque o si no yo me lo violaba de tanta imprudencia o cosas así que sentía. Ahora también me doy cuenta de que estos dos años no he existido, no he sido nadie, porque nadie ha querido que yo sea alguien. Y me doy cuenta de que yo morí junto a el, en el mismo momento en que el murió y en el mismo momento que el sangró hasta que no quedara sangre en su cuerpo, yo no respiré hasta que no hubiera oxigeno en mis pulmones. En esos momentos yo sentí una gran presión en mi pecho, la más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida, y aun no puedo creer que haya podido seguir "viviendo" tanto tiempo sin ti. Me doy cuenta ahora de que he llegado a la nada. Delante de mí, el río que une esta ciudad con la de al frente, atrás mío, el cementerio, la ciudad, gente, cosas que no quiero ver ahora. Y casi inconscientemente, me saco la parca, el sweater, la ramera, los pantalones, los bóxer, las zapatillas, todo… me tiro al río. Quiero morir. Quiero estar contigo. Es preferible… Pues sin ti no soy nada.

>>Continuara

Cada semana tratare de subirles un capitulo semanal; que lo he divididi en más, para que les cunda la lectura!

Saludos a todos!

WF


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta la continuacion... y claramente, agradesco a la autora KAKASHI.4EVER por haber escrito este fic, y haberme autorizado a pasarlo al grandioso mundo de Harry Potter... N.N!!

_**Hoy se cumplen 2 años ya, sin ti  
y aun sigo esperando que algún milagro ocurra**_

¿Aun estoy vivo? Mis pies no se mueven, mi cara esta ya debajo del agua, no me siento con las fuerzas de salir a flote, sin embargo, de pronto escucho una voz llamándome… ¿Hermione? Desesperado, levanto una mano, indicándole que me estoy ahogando. Mis pies empiezan a reaccionar y se mueven de aquí para allá, mis manos también, pero mis esfuerzos son completamente en vano, mi cabeza no sale a flote. Cuando ya empiezo a perder la esperanza, siento un chapuzón a mi lado, Hermione se tiro al río también para sacarme, me toma de la cabeza y comienza a nadar, mis pulmones respiran aire, no agua, estoy feliz. Hermione me saca del agua y me queda mirando un buen rato, sonrojada hasta la ultima punta de su cabello. No entiendo el porque, hasta acordarme que hace pocos minutos me desvestí entero solo para morir como Harry murió. Me sonrojo al máximo y corro a ponerme algo, mientras que sonrío inútilmente. Luego de esperar un tiempo, para que la tensión desaparezca y podamos hablar sin preocuparnos de unas personas terceras que había por ahí, la comunicación comenzó a fluir por necesidad.

¿Estás bien?

Si

… ¿Lo dices enserio o es para que yo quede tranquila al saber que cuando me de la vuelta no vas a sacarte toda la ropa y tirarte de nuevo al río?

… Lo digo enserio.

Bien…

Mis ojos miran el cielo, tan grande, tan azul, tan respetable… Esa palabra, sin saber porque, me recuerda a ti. Tu mirada siempre súper confiada, y una que otra vez… tranquila. Miro a Hermione. Últimamente siempre esta preocupada en exceso de mi. Nuevamente miro el cielo. ¿Ocurrirá el milagro…?

_**  
Antes que salga el sol  
de pronto apareces tú...**_

≥ Flash back ≥

Me gustas, Ron

…¿Qu…que? OO

Lo que escuchaste… - Harry bajo su mano hasta donde supuso que estaba el pecho del pelirrojo, y acerco su rostro a este. Ron, sin saber porque, tomo distancia. – Esta bien… Lo siento… Yo pensé que…

Harry…

¿Si?

… ¿Es verdad?

Claro que si… ¬¬…

Entonces, en ese momento, Ron se abalanzo en contra del cuatro ojos, quien formando una relajada sonrisa en sus labios, lo tomo por la cintura para que no se desviara a algún otro lado. Aunque Ron en un principio había tenido la idea de huir en esos momentos, lo que hizo fue acercar lentamente su rostro al de su compañero, y este, adelantándose, lo beso suavemente. Así, Harry encima del pelirojo, se besaron durante toda la noche… Y quizás que otras cosas hicieron ¬¬ U

≥ Fin Flash back ≥

"Ron…" escucho, casi como un susurro. Hermione esta encerrada conmigo en la pieza que antiguamente compartí con Harry. Ella esta sobre mí, sonriendo placidamente mientras me besa el cuello, yo… solo me dejo querer. Sin previo aviso Bill entra en la pieza y descubre a Hermione con "las manos en la masa". Esta, inmediatamente se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado, mientras que yo solo me siento y me abrocho lo poco que mi camisa alcanzo a estar desabrochada. Bill nos mira con una cara de ingenuo (claro, como el es, no mas… Triste realidad) y pregunta si necesitamos algo. Mentalmente me digo que necesito una buen a ducha con agua bien helada ¬¬U. Al escucha el "No" proveniente de Hermione, este sonríe, se despide y comienza a cerrar suavemente la puerta. Apenas esta se cierra, nuevamente siento un peso sobre mi, que mi camisa nuevamente se desabrocha (esta vez un poco mas abajo, hasta el pecho) y siento una… extraña sensación en mi cuello. En mi mente aparece una imagen de Harry. ¿En mi mente? Cuando miro a Hermione, esta (según mis ojos) ya no es mas Hermione, si no que es mi Elegido. No se cual habrá sido mi cara, pero el Hermione-Harry comienza a reír a carcajadas. Yo sigo con mi mirada ida, preguntándome si es o no es. ¿Harry¿Eres tú?

Harry…

¿Dijiste algo? – se detiene en su difícil trabajo para levantar su cabeza y me mira desconcertada. Al ver esos ojos claros que me encantan, solo sonrió, dándole como respuesta un "no"

No se exactamente que esta haciendo, pero eso que me esta haciendo me esta dando una sensación muy… difícil de describir. Siento como me sonrojo, como mis mejillas se vuelven moradas en vez de rojas y veo como el humo sale de mi rostro., mientras que un casi inaudible gemido sale de mis labios. Por la vergüenza, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro fuertemente los ojos. Todo es blanco, menos un _algo_, una pequeña figura oscura, que si no fuera porque estoy medio "ido", diría que se agranda y se acerca, de una u otra manera. De pronto me doy cuenta que no es un "algo", si no un "alguien"… Y resulta ser que ese "alguien" es… ¡¡HARRY!

_**  
Pero es que amanecer sin ti  
no lo quiero para mi**_

¿Es cierto¿Es Harry? Si. Sus ojos, claros como siempre, su pelo, largo y oscuro, su sonrisa, tan orgullosa y linda… ¿Quién mas en la faz de la tierra puede tener esas estupendas características? Siento que voy a explotar de felicidad. También siento que lagrimas caen por mis ojos, aunque como están cerrados no puedo hacer nada.

Harry…

Ron…

Harry! – no se si es un espejismo o algo, pero la cosa es que me tiro encima de el, lo abrazo como nunca antes he abrazado a alguien, y sin poder soportarlo, lo beso con lo que siento que es dulzura y pasión desenfrenada. Y lo que me sorprende… El me devuelve eso y más.

Ron…

¿si?

Un silencio nos rodea. Siento que han pasado como dos horas en este "mundo", donde Harry y yo ya nos encontramos, nos besamos, nos deseamos, y donde el me tomó una vez mas . Estoy sentado entremedio de sus piernas, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y el apoyando la suya en la mía.

Ron…

¿hum?

Tu… ¿Aun me amas?

Por supuesto.

Entonces te tengo que pedir algo.

Lo que tu quieras

… Olvídame…

Mis ojos se abren enormemente, no puedo creer lo que oí. ¿Qué lo olvide?

_**  
No lo acepto, es un castigo**_

Qu… ¿Que¿Qué te olvide¿Qué estas diciendo?

Lo que oíste, Ron.

¿Por qué me dices esto? – Esta vez es seguro. Siento una cascada de lagrimas bajar por mis ojos.

Ron…

No, Harry, respondeme¿Por qué me dices eso?

… Ron, yo… Estoy muerto.

Cierro los ojos. Esas palabras me hicieron volver a la dura realidad. Harry estaba muerto. Y yo lo sabia, lo se… Pero no acepto. No puedo aceptarlo. ¡Es un castigo¡De seguro que lo es! Abro los ojos, Harry me esta mirando. Al verlo, solo desvío la mirada. ¿Por qué lo puedo ver entonces¿Por qué el esta conmigo?

Si sé que estas muerto… - Murmuro casi inaudiblemente. Ya casi no siento mis fuerzas de tan triste que soy… - O por lo menos… Creo saberlo… Pero si en VERDAD estas muerto, Harry… ¿Por qué te puedo ver? – Potter me sonríe y trata de acercarse a mi, pero me alejo rápidamente, tomando distancia.

Ron, llevas dos años y dos días con 22 horas y 30 segundos (exactos) esquivando la vida real, sin vivirla, sin aprovecharla, solo porque yo no estoy.

¿Cómo que SOLO porque tu no estas¿Qué no entiendes que yo te quiero mas que nada en este mundo y que no puedo olvidarte maldito idiota?

Ron… Tienes que vivir tu vida. No la desaproveches, como yo lo hice al suicidarme. Ya no me queda tiempo. Ron, me tengo que ir.

No… No te vayas, por favor…

Tu sabes que me gustaría quedarme mas que nada, pero… No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Algún… Día… Nos veremos…

Y es así como Harry se aleja, se va por donde llegó, y todo se vuelve nuevamente blanco, y de una manera brusca abro los ojos. Todo esta oscuro. Estoy en mi pieza, esta claro. Que lo olvide… ¿Cómo pretende que lo haga? Oh, verdad que estaba con Hermione! Enciendo una lamparita que esta al lado de mi cama, pero no veo a mi mejor amiga. Seguramente debió aburrirse e irse. Miro hacia abajo, y me doy cuenta de que estoy tapado con su manta. Sonrío tímidamente.

_**  
Amanecer sin ti  
es como no existir  
no lo entiendes  
es un castigo**_

¡¡Buenos días!

…¿Ron? OO

¿Qué pasa Ginny? Quiero mi desayuno! RAPIDOOO! Muero de hambre TT

Es normal, luego de casi dos meses sin comer casi nada…

Nehhh… ¬¬U

Creo que Ron por fin recupero su estado de animo :)

Si… Harry tenía razón. Debo vivir mi vida, no echarme a morir por su muerte. Aunque por mi cabeza todavía ronda la idea… ¿habrá sido un sueño o habrá sido verdad? Ginny me da un bowl con cereales, y me sirve un té calentito. Hermione se sienta al frente mío. Siento que mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo fuerte… Miro inmediatamente hacia abajo, no se porque… Los nervios, jeje. Solamente sonrío cuando ella me saluda. Pasa una media hora, estoy acostado junto a mi madre viendo una teleserie mexicana muy buena (-) pero de pronto se apaga la tele!

ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! – El BRAMIDO de mi madre hace que mi padre venga prácticamente volando hacia nosotros.

¿Si querida? – Una cara de terror. Eso es con lo único que puedo describir a mi padre…

¿¿PAGASTE LA LUZ?

Cr… Creo que no, ejejeje….

¿¿QUE ESPERAS ENTONCES PARA IR A PAGARLA¡¡ESTOY PERDIENDO TIEMPO HERMOSO DE MI TELESERIEE!

Pe… Te…ngo que ha…tra…bajar?

Mama, si quieres yo puedo ir .

…- Ella da vuelta su cabeza hacia mí. - ¿Tu? – Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Ella tiene fija una mirada intensa en mí. - ¡¡entonces ve! – Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, salgo corriendo de la madriguera, con el temor de que mi madre me destruya ¬¬U

Reviso mis bolsillos y suspiro aliviado. Me ahorro una retada. Pensé que no había traído la plata, y hubiera tenido que volver a la madriguera para ir a buscarle, y neeeh, obvio que no quiero volver a esa casa sin primero haber pagado la luz ¬¬ U. Ya estoy. Al frente mío esta el negocio, pero me quedo inmóvil al ver a dos niñitos tomados de la mano, y mirándose de una manera que me hace sospechar pero que a la vez me hace suspirar… Harry…


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque este fic ya se acabo, queria hacer algo de mi propia cosecha; he incluirlo y aqui esta... espero que les guste y disfrutenlo; y esta hecho 100 por mi... y agradesco a KAKASHI.4EVER por darme la base y seguir con mis ideas!!!... el comienzo es de ella, a continuación el 3 capítulo:

**Reaciendo mi vida**

Han pasado ya 5 años de la muerte de mi gran amigo… y no se pueden imaginar la cantidad de cosas que han ocurrido.

El paso de Harry, hacia un lugar de donde sabemos que no se puede regresar nos ha motivado a seguir existiendo a mi y a Hermione, que hoy ya es mi esposa y estamos felizmente casados con gemelos (eso esta en los genes Weasley); un hombre y una mujer, a los cuales llamamos Harry al varón y Ginny a la niña que hoy cumplen 4 años; me resulta extraño que Hermione no haya puesto objeción en ponerle esos nombres.

Harry Weasley, adopto el pelirrojo color respectivo de la herencia Weasley; y como son las similitudes de nuestra vida, a mi hijo le fue recetado usar lentes, los cuales son muy similares a los de Harry Potter; en cambio Ginny Weasley su pelo era más castaño que rojo, y su astucia mental provenía netamente de la familia Granger.

Luego de salir de la oscura depresión en la que mi alma se había ensimismado, me case y cumplí mí sueño, el sueño que compartía con Harry. Me dieron el titulo de Auror, y Hermione con su gran intelecto formulaba ideas y nuevos hechizos para los futuros magos. Se canso de su trabajo habitual y termino por optar por hacer clases en nuestro antiguo colegio; el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde no volvíamos desde el fatal accidente.

Nunca quise mucho el colegio, de hecho nunca me fue muy bien pero si mi mujer quería volver yo no la quería dejar sola, así que opte por presentarme como un profesor también. Yo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde al haber desarrollado actividades como Auror, no seria tan difícil de hacer, y Hermione seria profesora de lo que quisiera, tenia grandes habilidades para todo: runas, transformaciones, pociones, artes oscuras, historia de la magia, botánica, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, entre muchas cosas.

- Ron; estas listo para irnos- dijo Hermione quien estaba con ropa cómoda para emprender un viaje largo- si nos retrasamos perderemos el tren… y sabes muy bien que no quiero volar en escobas.

- Si; espera un momento, me lavo los dientes y salemos de inmediato.- exclamo Ron, un poco nervioso por el reencuentro de antiguos profesores como lo era McGonegall.- Me imagino que los niños están listos-

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza. Algo le perturbaba pero no se lo quería rebelar a su esposo, ellos eran tan felices juntos, pero no ella no quería que se separaran por cosas sin sentido; en este caso era algo muy importante para los dos, Hermione había descubierto la manera de volver a la vida a Harry, pero no se atrevía decírselo a Ron, por que este podía reaccionar de una manera muy extraña; podía abandonarla con sus dos hijos; y el golpe para ella y para sus pequeños podía ser muy chocante.

Hermione sintió como alguien le jalaba los pantalones para que esta le prestara atención. Era su hija Ginny que tenia enterrada una pequeña astilla en uno de sus dedos y balbuceaba por el dolor. Hermione tomo a su hija en brazos y la acurruco.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny¿como te hiciste eso?

- Mami… Harry sin querer me empujo y me caí encima de los leños. Y me duele mucho- exclamaba entre sollozos la pequeña mientras Harry miraba la escena un poco triste por haberle provocado dolor a su hermana.

- No te preocupes hija, no es nada, con unos movimientos se sanara de inmediato.- Hermione blandió su varita y salio con suavidad la astilla que provocaba dolor en su niña, y la herida cicatrizo en unos segundos.

Mientras Hermione sostenía a su hija pensaba en si una astilla dolía, como podía curar el alma atormentada y cicatrizar el dolor que sentía Ron por su ex novio. Como Hermione podía volver a tener a Ron al darle información tan relevante como el poder de revivir al más joven y mejor mago del mundo.

- Mamá ya me puedes bajar, ya estoy bien – Esas palabras volvieron en si a Hermione quien sostenía con fuerza a si hija

- Si…esta… esta bien. Harry, Ginny están listos para partir. ¡Sus juguetes están guardados y sus ropas están limpias?-

- Siii- exclamaron a todo pulmón los niños, los cuales estaban demasiados entusiasmados por salir de la casa a un paseo casi inolvidable, no solo para ellos, sino para la nueva familia Weasley-Granger.

-¿Todo listo Ron?- preguntaba Hermione viendo el poco equipaje que llevaba.

Ron, tocándose por completo, revisando en cada bolsillo si todo estaba en su lugar; y si llevaba lo necesario a mano; como la varita, los pasajes para el expreso Hogwarts, una su billetera(o cartera), la abrió y solo reviso si estaba una de las fotos que mantenía con mucho aprecio, era una foto donde estaba Harry, Hermione y el, posando para el ultimo año de Hogwarts, unos 2 años antes de que muriera.

- Esta todo listo, todo en su lugar… o por lo menos donde te gusta donde estén- Una sonrisa picara surgió del rostro de Ron, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara al máximo, y los niños miraran extrañados a sus padres.

- Papá, vamos a ir en auto, escoba o con polvos fliu a donde están los trenes- pregunto el pequeño que estaba sujetado de la mano del padre con un pequeña bola que brillaba como si fuera de oro.

- Hijo, son polvos Flu; no fliu, y sabes muy bien que a tu madre no le gustan las escobas como a ti ni a mí, así que tu madre creo que se sentirá más cómoda con los pies en el suelo…

- que considerado Ronald, pero si tu quieres ir con Harry volando, puedes, pero como son las 8:50 y el tren sale a las 9:00, no creo que te demores 10 minutos en llegar, aunque uses la mejor escoba.-

- ok ok, esta bien; que tal si nos vamos de dos en dos a Londres, vamos a Gringotts, sacamos un poco de dinero y nos vamos a Hogwarts. Te parece ¿mi amor? – Ron empezaba mirarla con la expresión de perro triste que están por regalar.-

- O Ron… Sabes que… mira la hora… es muy tarde… no llegaremos… Bueno, anda, pero si no llegas, sabes muy bien que el andén partirá sin ti, aunque seas un profesor.- se expresaba cada vez más molesta.

- Es por eso que te quiero tanto… ¡por eso te adoro!- Ron se acerco a su amor, y le robo un beso el cual no duro mucho, y los niños quitaron la mirada de sus padres para no ver lo repugnante que hacían frente a ellos.

Ron entro al la chimenea y tomo un puñado de arena color verde y grito fuerte y claro – callejón Diagon- luego de eso junto con unas llamas color esmeralda y una fuerte explosión casi sorda, Ron desapareció, dejando a su esposa y sus dos gemelos solos, en un silencio que pocas veces se creaba en el ambiente.

Al salir por una de las chimeneas del callejón Ron recordó la primera vez en la que Harry

Había utilizado los polvos para aparecerse en este callejón. Las emociones de Ron eran demasiadas al empezar a recorrer el callejón, vio la tienda de sus hermanos sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de varitas que le pertenecía a Olivander, la de lechuzas, y en el fondo diviso su destino real. El edificio de Gringotts lucia entre todos los demás como si fuera un unicornio entre caballos de _muggles. _

Entro y sin mayor preámbulo se acerco a la primera casilla, que estaba desocupada, saludo al gnomo y pidió ir a la cámara 623, donde no estaba solo el dinero que el poseía, había mucho más; debido a que Harry antes de morir dejo un testamento que repartía el dinero y todas sus posesiones a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Pero Ron nunca toco las cosas de Harry; solo utilizaba poco dinero del que recibía como Auror, y su familia cada vez tenía más dinero a causa de la tienda de los gemelos. Ginny era la única que acepto las cosas de Harry, quedando con la casa (que pertenecía a la familia Black), la capa, y la Snitch que le había dejado Dumbledore a Harry.

A Ron le había costado mucho volver a levantarse, y daba gracias a que Hermione estubiera a su lado, para sobreponerse al abismo, y a la tristeza.

- Señor, seria ideal que me entregara la llave para poder abrir la cámara; siempre y cuando la tenga- dijo el pequeño gnomo que estaba en frente suyo, esperando que le entregara la llave.

- o si claro; ¡por supuesto!- Ron le entrego la llave y este pequeño gnomo la recibió con sus dedos largos y fríos dedos. Luego el pelirrojo lleno un formulario para dejar constancia de cuanto dinero había retirado, porque desde ya 3 años habían cambiado un poco las leyes del banco mas seguro del mundo mágico.

Anoto la cifra, su nombre, el número de la cámara, y su firma, que eran los requisitos mínimos para que el pequeño gnomo lo acompañara a buscar su dinero.

El trayecto hacia la cámara fue corto, como siempre, ya que Ron estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo le quedaba aproximadamente para llegar al andén, que su mujer no lo fastidiara por el retrazo. Rápidamente tomo el dinero que había solicitado 100 galeons, que era necesario para todo un año en Hogwarts o para lo que necesitaran si era muy urgente. Le dio las gracias al gnomo y salio corriendo hacia la chimenea de Gringotts, saco un poco de polvos flu y exclamo- ¡Andén 9 ¾!-

El reloj indicaba las 8:58 cuando Ron llego a la estación, y recordó los 7 años que estuvo en el colegio, el tren después de los años que habían pasado no había cambiado en nada; seguía le mismo color rojo que lo caracterizaba y la gran H de siempre en frente de este. Ron corrió hacia la sección del tren de los profesores, donde debería estar su esposa y sus niños. Cuando subió a la sección preestablecida una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Nunca pensé volver a verte en el colegio Weasley; como me entere que eras un Auror… Aparte siempre pensé que no te gustaba la docencia.- Dijo la voz que estaba detrás de Ron que y de lo único que pudo darse cuenta era de que la voz provenía de un hombre.

En los segundos que pasaron Ron no pudo distinguir a aquel hombre; solo recordaba una cara redonda.

- Veo que los años han pasado muy rápido por mí; en cambio tú sigues igual Ron – dijo el rechoncho sujeto que estaba al frente de el; un poco apenado y dolido por la reacción de Ron.

Pensando en quien podría ser, Hermione apareció por la puerta por la que había cruzado Ron.

-¿Neville Longbottom?; ¿eres tú?, te ves algo distinto – exclamo algo emocionada Hermione por haberse encontrado con un antiguo amigo del colegio.

Ron estaba boquiabierto; no podía creer que el tiempo había jugado tan mal con el cuerpo de Neville, aun seguía siendo algo rechoncho; pero con mucha barba y con el pelo canoso y claramente la luz de la juventud se había ido con el pasar de los años.

- Bueno; este no se impresionen… se que me veo un poco viejo (Un poco no era la palabra que se le atribuía a la imagen de Neville) pero las investigaciones me han tomado mucho tiempo, y he logrado hacer muchos avances, y ahora como Hermione es la nueva …-

Una exclamación casi inaudible salió del cuerpo de Neville. Hermione había utilizado un conjuro con solo mover su varita, y este le provoco algo de molestias en el estomago de Longbottom.

Algo ocultaba Hermione, que en unas pocas horas saldría a la luz, y que quizás no era bueno para su relación. Y claramente la gran mayoría lo sabia, debido a que miraban a Hermione con una expresión de admiración por la bruja que pasaba caminando por los pasillos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Ron¿no deberíamos ir al vagón de los profesores?; y Neville tu vienes con nosotros ¿no?-

Claro; exclamaron los dos hombres que acompañaban a Hermione, y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos, hasta el primero, que era únicamente para los profesores y sus invitados.

- Neville; ¿desde cuando eres profesor de Hogwarts?, y me puedo imaginar de que eres profesor.- pregunto Ron mientras seguían ha Hermione, que se manejaba en el tren como si hubiera estado allí un millón de veces.

- Bueno… me llego una carta este verano, y como tú comprenderás, no me iba a perder la oportunidad de enseñar lo que más amo, y de lo que he investigado día a día… la herbología.-

- ¡¡¡RON!!! – Grito Hermione al llegar al vagón de los profesores en su espacio determinado, no había nadie- ¡¡los niños no están!! los deje aquí y ya no están… Ron sin ellos yo me muero – los llantos de Hermione se escucharon y alertaron a los demás profesores.

- Para hacer esto más rápido, 2 profesores, Irán a los últimos vagones, dos prefectos irán revisando los vagones casa por casa, y Neville, Hermione y yo, buscaremos en los delanteros. Búsquenlos por toda sección.- Ron sentía como volvía a su antiguo trabajo de Auror pero con una investigación mas fácil pero con mayor costo… sus hijos Ginny y Harry.

- Tranquila Hermione los encontraremos; dudo que alguien se los allá llevado; no somos tan famosos para que alguien nos quiera hacer algo malo; ¿Cierto?-

Con esas palabras Hermione sollozo más fuerte; y no quiso decir nada pero no podía alargar el tiempo de la gran sorpresa.

- Ron… Hay una silla vacía en Hogwarts; pero no es de un profesor exactamente; es algo más… resulta que soy la nueva directora de Hogwarts.-

Ron no pudo articular ni una sola frase; lo único que hizo fue pararse y correr para encontrar sus hijos sanos y salvos.

----

Pronto continuara; y doy las gracias a los dos reviews; y a mis 120 lectores n.n!!


End file.
